Tsutomu Ryuuzaki
Tsutomu Ryuuzaki (竜崎 勤, Ryūzaki Tsutomu) is a character in the manga and anime series Tenjou Tenge. He is a member of the executive council. Character outline Tsutomu is a 2nd year student at Toudou academy, and works as an enforcer. He is very arrogant, frequently thinks he is stronger than he actually is. He is also very sadistic and perverted, seemingly having no moral code. To add to the list of less than desirable traits, Tsutomu is also very vindictive when crossed. Tsutomu is surprisingly good with some women. He has very good observational skills as he can identify people in masks just by looking at them. Synopsis Anime As Souichiro Nagi and Bob Makihara cause a ruckus in the school they catch the attention of the executive council. Tsutomu is ordered to deliver their punishment, however he thinks the president is being to soft and elects to give them an "Unlimited Punishment". Tsutomu starts by pouring gasoline all over Bob's motorcycle and setting it ablaze, he then goes after Bob's girlfriend, Chiaki. He catches Chiaki in a laundromat and rapes her. However, it was merely an assault in the anime. He calls Maya Natsume to inform her of his punishment, and as she tries to object Bob rushes in and tries to kick Tsutomu. Aya Natsume heads out to try and assist Bob and Souichiro but by the time she arrives they had already been beaten. She attacks Tsutomu with her katana, but he shatters it and shreds her shirt in the process. He tells her to have the freshmen put in their withdrawal papers tomorrow because if he sees them again he'll do much worse to them. Later as Tsutomu watches a porn, an arrow flies through the window with a note attached. He heads outside without reading it, and when he sees its from Maya he simply burns it. He refuses to hear her arguments regarding the punishment of the freshmen and prepares to fight her. Maya does the same pulling a twig from a tree. Tsutomu is later shown on the ground with his shirt shredded and the twig lying on his chest. During Golden Week, Tsutomu is called to come to a meeting, but it is actually a trap. Several men in ski masks attack him who he immediately recognizes and defeats. As he is very vindictive he plans to show the men who attacked him hell, but Koji (a.k.a. Saga Mask) arrives and says it is Tsutomu who will see hell. Saga Mask was sent to punish Tsutomu for losing to Maya, as the defeat of an enforcer is the defeat of the law. Saga Mask drop kicks Tsutomu across the room, but he immediately gets up in a mass of fire. Saga Mask is unimpressed and quickly breaks Tsutomu's arms and legs and then uses a German Suplex on him. He leaves Tsutomu to count the cracks in the ceiling at the hospital. The series of beatings hasn't ended yet. Bob and Souichiro pay him a visit in the hospital, where he is adored by the nurses. The nurses initially attempt to protect him, but Bob scares them off. Bob and Souichiro do various unpleasant retributions to Tsutomu, all of which were cut from the anime. In the end they are dissatisfied with what they did, thinking they should have done more. Souichiro thinks they should have at least crushed one testicle, and Bob is just upset they let him live at all. Techniques & Abilities The Looping Yellow Fire Dragon Tsutomu's Dragon's Gate is associated with fire. He can use the energy of fire. He's refining that spirit for a long time, improving his power. He seems to have the ability to create and manipulate fire, although he may only have the ability to manipulate it as Koji Sagara refers to the ability as "sleight of hand tricks". Even so, he is shown to demonstrate a rather alarming skill & mastery over the creation & projection of his fire, the likes of which he uses as the main aspect of his combat against others. Category:Characters Category:Toudou Academy Category:Executive Council Category:Male